Les vestiaires de Quidditch
by PickAShoe
Summary: OS citronné. Le Quidditch, c'est un sport, un vrai. Quoi de plus normal que de se détendre après l'effort?


« Hermione où vas- tu ? Tu vas encore réviser à cette heure-ci ?

-La ferme Ronald ! Pour ton information oui, je vais ENCORE réviser à ... la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord, détend- toi, pas la peine de me crier dessus, tu es très irritable en ce moment. »

En effet, Hermione était très susceptible ces temps-ci. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels et elle commençait sérieusement à être en manque. Son manque se reflétait sur son comportement, elle était de plus en plus désagréable avec ses amis, elle essayait d'ailleurs de se justifier en leur rappelant que les ASPICS approchaient à grands pas. Elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser la bibliothèque comme prétexte pour assouvir ses besoins.

Depuis sa première fois en quatrième année avec le célèbre Viktor Krum, le sexe avait commencé à envahir les pensées de la jeune femme. Son premier rapport avait été idéal étant donné la douceur dont le bulgare avait fait preuve envers elle. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu réitérer l'expérience avec la gente masculine. Cela faisait alors trois ans que la Gryffondor partageait ses envies dans le plus grand secret avec notamment Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan ou Dean Thomas.

Ses pulsions étaient tellement puissantes qu'au cours de l'été dernier durant une soirée organisée chez les Weasleys, Hermione étant quelque peu éméchée s'était laissée embarquer dans un petit jeu coquin avec Fred et Georges. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'impliquait dans ce genre de pratique et même si elle ne regrettait pas son acte, l'idée de renouveler l'expérience ne l'attirait pas plus que ça.

En outre, la jeune sorcière ne se considérait absolument pas comme une débauchée.C'était une femme qui découvrait son corps et qui aimait donner et recevoir du plaisir. D'autant plus que sa vie sexuelle n'empiétait absolument pas sur son travail scolaire. Elle restait Hermione Granger, la meilleure sorcière que l'école n'ait jamais connu. Le fait d'assouvir ses désirs ne la faisait en aucun cas rentrer dans la catégorie "filles faciles".

C'est donc après avoir quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors que la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque au contraire elle avait rendez-vous avec un joueur de l'équipe Serpentard : Théodore Nott.

Hermione avait rencontré je jeune homme à la bibliothèque de l'école, elle l'avait observé un moment avant d'oser l'aborder. Le Serpentard s'était montré avenant envers elle, et lui avait même proposé de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Depuis ce jours là ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans l'antre de Mme Pince afin de travailler, discuter et même quelques fois flirter. Hermione se sentait bien auprès de Théodore, elle le considérait en quelque sorte comme son alter ego masculin : il aimait les livres autant qu'elle, était travailleur et très tolérant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, elle le trouvait très séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Elle aimait également beaucoup son côté blagueur, Théodore avait beaucoup d'humour pour un Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté son rendez-vous dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, lieu bien connus des amoureux transis de Poudlard.

oOo

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch où l'équipe Serpentard avait été plutôt médiocre ce soir là, Drago Malefoy, capitaine de l'équipe, n'avait qu'une seule envie : être seul pour se détendre. Le blond fut vraiment étonné de voir son coéquipier Théodore Nott encore présent dans les vestiaires d'autant plus qu'il avait pour habitude de partir en premier pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier traînait dans les douches et donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose ce qui agaça fortement le jeune Malefoy.

« DEGAAAAGE, Nott : tu vires d'ici et rapidement, j'en ai marre de cette équipe de bras cassés ! Vous êtes pires que des moldus ma parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je prenne mon temps ?. De plus on serait peut être meilleurs si on avait un capitaine digne de ce nom. »

Drago s'approcha dangereusement de celui qui l'avait insulté et lui cracha entre les dents.

« Attention Nott, je ne te conseille pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter. Maintenant tire toi.»

Cette dernière réflexion laissa Théodore tout tremblant. Pris de panique il partit sans demander son reste, ayant trop peur des répercutions que ses paroles auraient pu avoir sur sa relation presque amicale avec le blond. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et déguerpit à toute vitesse vers le château, les événements récents lui firent même oublier son rendez-vous avec la belle Gryffondor.

Se retrouvant enfin seul, Drago pu enfin laisser son imagination l'emporter sur la réalité et entra dans la cabine de douche réservée au capitaine. Tandis que l'eau chaude rinçait sa peau imberbe des efforts physiques fournis lors de l'entraînement, une épaisse buée prenait place dans la totalité des vestiaires. C'est dans cet environnement humide que le Serpentard laissa ses pensées dériver sur sa nouvelle obsession : Pansy Parkinson.

Depuis septembre, le blond ne cessait de la regarder. Pendant l'été elle était devenue pulpeuse et il appréciait beaucoup sa façon d'ajuster son uniformes à ses courbes gourmandes. La Serpentard avait bien changé durant les vacances, elle ne ressemblait plus à un vulgaire bouledogue et avait pris la peine de se coiffer et de se maquiller avant de se rendre en cours. Ce changement radical la rendait particulièrement désirable aux yeux de la gente masculine de Poudlard. Drago ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il avait succombé à son charme.

Drago, de son surnom Prince des Serpentards, avait tout de même un bon nombre d'admiratrices dans l'école. C'est vrai qu'il avait tout pour plaire : un corps fin mais athlétique, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés et enfin des yeux gris pénétrants. Ses yeux était tout de même son atout principal, ils étaient menaçants et cela attirait énormément les groupies les plus téméraires. Cependant, son physique avantageux ne lui avait jamais permis de concrétiser ses désirs charnels. Du haut de ses 17 ans, Drago Malefoy était toujours vierge.

oOo

Hermione était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir Théodore. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui toute la journée, de plus son manque commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, elle avait besoin de mettre ses fantasmes en pratique. Pour l'occasion la jeune femme avait vêtu ses sous- vêtements les plus affriolants et avait raccourci son uniforme à l'aide d'un sort. Elle comptait bien faire tourner la tête de celui qui l'obsédait chaque jour un peu plus.

La nuit était tombée, l'atmosphère qui régnait était glaciale en cette soirée de novembre. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle comptait bien se faire réchauffer dans ces fameux vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le lieu de rencontre, un sourire coquin et malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres roses. Elle remarqua tout de suite le nuage de buée qui s'était installé dans l'ensemble de la pièce ainsi que la chaleur étouffante qui habitait l'espace. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux devinrent tout d'un coup très aguicheurs. Son envie décupla en un instant.

Elle vit immédiatement qu'une des douches était en cours d'utilisation, elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline de cette fameuse douche et entendit des sons plutôt explicites. Elle n'imaginait pas Nott aussi dévergondé mais cela l'excita dangereusement, le fait de le savoir dans cette douche, nu comme un vers, l'intrigua . Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers le lieu de non retour, les sons se firent plus distincts. Elle décida de rester devant la cabine afin de profiter de ce son si particulier. C'est alors que la Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation.

De ce fait, encouragée par ces râles, elle prit l'initiative d'ôter son uniforme afin se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant son futur amant. Elle pénétra alors dans la cabine, et étouffa un cri en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Drago Malefoy, nu et de dos en train de se masturber avec entrain.

Hermione resta interdite pendant un moment devant cette vision des plus érotique. Elle détailla avec précision le corps musclé qui se trouvait devant elle. Les fesses de Malefoy étaient rebondies tout en étant fermes, son dos était fin, ses épaules carrées et ses jambes incroyablement longues. Malgré l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement séduisant dans cette position, elle se promit à cet instant de ne jamais oublier la vision que lui offrait le Serpentard.

La belle brune gémit une nouvelle fois par inadvertance ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui se retourna en poussant un cri rauque terriblement évocateur. La tête de Malefoy à ce moment aurait valu tous les gallions du monde, son visage exprimait une pointe de surprise, d'agacement et de honte.

oOo

« MAIS PUTAIN GRANGER,QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? Cria le blond sur un ton visiblement furieux.

\- Euuuuuuh ... Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi Malefoy ! Tu penses vraiment que je serais restée si j'avais su que c'était toi dans cette douche ? rétorqua Hermione en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Ça m'explique pas ta présence ici Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha-t-il, mauvais.

\- A ta place, j'éviterais les insultes, tu te trouves dans une situation peu plaisante, répondit Hermione sur le même ton narquois que le jeune homme »

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici à une heure pareille, en plus elle se tenait devant lui en sous-vêtements. Sous-vêtements d'ailleurs particulièrement aguicheurs pour une fille de son genre. Alors comme ça Granger aimait la dentelle, il la voyait plutôt du genre à porter des dessous en coton informes. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la silhouette de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et s'étonna de penser qu'elle était plutôt attirante. Sa poitrine était remontée dans un soutien gorge rouge à dentelle, sa taille était naturellement marquée, son ventre était plat, et ses jambes paraissaient musclées. Il s'attarda ensuite sur le visage de la jeune femme, ses cheveux étaient gonflés par l'humidité environnante ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage, ses yeux chocolats débordaient de passion, ses lèvres étaient futilement rosies et sa peau semblait être si douce. C'est lorsqu'il mit fin à sa contemplation qu'il comprit les raisons de la présence de la Gryffondor.

« Me dis pas que t'avais rendez-vous avec ce ringard de Nott, Weasmoche et Potty ne te satisfont pas assez ? Tu as besoin d'un Serpentard pour te faire jouir ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?! En quoi ça te regarde au juste ?

\- Tu as la mémoire courte Granger, t'es quand même en lingerie devant moi, tes yeux me suppliant de te prendre là maintenant dans cette douche. Dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait aguicheur.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Dit-elle en s'approchant redoutablement de lui »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il commença à paniquer en la voyant ainsi avec tant d'assurance et de détermination. Granger était une sacrée coquine, elle était vraiment prête à lui donner son corps. C'est en la voyant s'approcher de plus en plus que le blond se rappela de la dernière fois où il était sur le point de concrétiser avec une fille. Un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne plus se remémorer.

Lors de sa cinquième année, le jeune homme avait entrepris une relation presque intime avec une élève de Serpentard qui lui plaisait quelque peu. Un soir, les deux jeunes gens s'était retrouvés dans la salle commune de leur maison. La pièce était vide et Drago avait pensé que ce soir aurait été le soir fatidique. Drago avait embrassé sa partenaire de manière très fougueuse, il avait entamé de la déshabiller d'une manière plutôt maladroite, c'est à cet instant que la jeune fille avait compris que le beau Serpentard était inexpérimenté. En apprenant cette nouvelle cette dernière avait de suite pris la fuite laissant le jeune homme dans une situation inconfortable. Il avait du lui courir après pour la menacer afin que tout cela reste secret. Depuis ce jour là, Drago n'osait pas dépasser le stade des baisers avec une fille.

Ses pensées avait divagué et il n'était pas difficile d'apercevoir un lueur d'affolement sur son visage.

oOo

En voyant l'expression alarmée du Serpentard, Hermione en déduisit que ce dernier lui cachait définitivement quelque chose. Elle prit la décision de confirmer ses doutes en continuant le jeu qu'elle avait entreprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure non sans détacher son regard de celui du blond. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir qu'elle aperçut qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. La Gryffondor s'avança lentement de sa proie afin de faire plaquer le dos du jeune homme contre la paroi de la douche. N'étant pas rejetée comme elle s'y attendait, elle laissa courir ses doigts le long du torse imberbe de son partenaire qui frémit au contact de leur deux peaux. Elle enclencha le robinet pour laisser l'eau tiède ruisseler sur leurs cheveux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme face à elle était irrésistible.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter : " Et bien alors, tu perds toute ton assurance Malefoy?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et déglutit une nouvelle fois en sentant la main de la jeune Gryffondor remonter le long de son cou dans le but de le caresser sensuellement. La réaction du blond excita de plus belle Hermione dont l'envie était de plus en plus pressante. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Drago en déposants des baisers fougueux et entreprit ensuite de lui mordiller légèrement la peau. La jeune femme sentant son partenaire étouffer un gémissement, prit l'initiative de dévier ses baisers ardents vers sa mâchoire carrée. Sans plus attendre, Malefoy tourna son visage afin de sceller sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione. Le baiser se fut tendre au début mais de plus en plus sauvage et brûlant au fil des secondes. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement sa bouche afin d'inviter la langue de son partenaire à rencontrer la sienne. Sentant le désir monter, Hermione se colla contre le torse du Serpentard pour rétrécir au possible l'espace qui se trouvait encore entre eux.

La chaleur dans son bas ventre dévorait de plus en plus son intimité d'autant plus que l'atmosphère qui régnait était des plus torrides. La jeune femme avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait à Drago. Au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte, la brune sentait l'érection naissante cachée sous la serviette de son acolyte, c'est pourquoi elle laissa sa main se balader sur le membre tendu afin de faire gémir son propriétaire.

A ce contact Drago fit basculer sa tête en arrière laissant à Hermione le loisir d'attaquer son cou avec fièvre. Voyant l'attitude du jeune homme, la brune fit glisser la serviette humide ,qui entravait ses mouvements de vas et viens, à ses pieds. Drago se retrouvait alors nu devant elle. Elle décida de ne pas quitter le regard gris de Malefoy pendant qu'elle le masturbait avidement. Elle décida alors d'aller plus loin en se déposant ses genoux à terre et en collant sa langue le long du sexe qui lui faisait face avant de le prendre en bouche.

oOo

Drago n'en revenait pas, il était en train se faire sucer par Granger. Et dire qu'il aimait ça était un euphémisme. Le plaisir était en train de le submerger, jamais il n'avait connu d'aussi bonnes sensations. C'était nettement plus agréable que de faire le travail soi même. Ses gémissements avaient fait place aux grognements et malheureusement pour lui, il se sentait approcher de la jouissance.

"Arrête...Granger, arrête..."

Hermione enleva sa bouche du sexe du blond et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

"Je sens que je vais ... tu vois... si tu n'arrêtes pas.."

-Oh, je vois", dit-elle légèrement déçue.

Le jeune homme fit remonter la jeune femme vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau tout en lui enlevant la barrière qui retenait sa poitrine. Il la serra fermement contre lui afin de sentir la poitrine de la jeune femme s'écraser sur son torse. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et se caressèrent doucement puis plus brutalement. Les deux protagonistes gémirent mutuellement tellement la délectation était forte.

Pendant que Drago était concentré à dévorer sa partenaire, il sentit la main de celle-ci prendre la sienne. Cette dite main se promena sur la poitrine dénudée et transpirante de Granger, puis se dirigea sensuellement vers l'intimité de la jeune femme en prenant soin de lui effleurer le ventre et le bas ventre au passage.

Les mains du jeune homme commencèrent à trembler, cependant il se laissa tout de même guider par l'expertise dont faisait preuve la Gryffondor. Il sentit un de ses longs doigts explorer un espace étroit et humide, il se rendit compte de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pris une nouvelle fois de panique il retira de suite son doigt laissant la brune frustrée et surprise de son acte.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Chacun son tour Malefoy ! Dit Hermione visiblement agacée par la situation.

\- Je n'ai jamais … tu comprends ? Répondit-il un peu honteux.

-Attend, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'être dans cette situation avec une fille ? Jamais tu n'as été aussi loin ? Répliqua Hermione dont les doutes se concrétisaient.

-Non jamais. Je sais, le mythe s'effondre. Et je te conseillerais de garder ça pour toi Granger. »

Drago se sentait littéralement stupide. Même Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout avait plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine du sexe. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de la jeune femme, et remit la serviette qui se trouvait à ses pieds autour de sa taille.

C'est lorsqu'il était sur le point de partir que la main de la brune retint son bras.

« Reste. » murmura la Gryffondor

Sans plus attendre elle se jeta au cou du blond pour l'embrasser, le Serpentard ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. En un rien de temps leurs corps se retrouvèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche, sentant son érection devenir douloureuse, le blond retira la serviette qu'il avait précédemment revêtue. Il positionna sa partenaire à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de lui faire plaisir. Il toucha sensiblement son clitoris laissant échapper à la brune de longs soupirs de contentement. Le jeune homme continua de frôler le bouton de chair qui se trouvait sous ses doigts, il prit ensuite l'initiative d'insérer un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Granger. Cette dernière gémit de plus belle augmentant sérieusement l'excitation du blond.

oOo

Il fallait avouer que Malefoy se débrouillait plutôt bien, la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque que le blond avait insérer un de ses doigts en elle était indescriptible. Il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ose. Malefoy lui donnait tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne rendait même pas compte qu'elle commençait à hurler au rythme des vas et viens que lui procurait son acolyte. Hermione en voulait plus, elle voulait que Malefoy lui donne un orgasme, maintenant, sous cette douche. Elle fit remuer son bassin vers l'érection tendue du Serpentard l'incitant à approfondir leur ébat. Cependant Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir la jolie brune.

Hermione ferma les yeux afin de se laisser aller, sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante, son corps brillait d'un mélange d'eau et de transpiration et elle savait que la dextérité du jeune homme allait lui apporter une vague de désir terriblement intense. Malefoy fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle poussait un hurlement plus grave et plus long que les autres. Elle venait d'atteindre le point de non retour, tout son désir avait fait place au plaisir, son dos s'était cambré et tous ses muscles s'étaient raidis. Hermione venait de recevoir un orgasme de la part de Drago Malefoy mais le pire c'est qu'elle en voulait encore. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle afficha au blond un sourire carnassier, elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces tout en lui mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. L'érection du jeune homme était toujours présente, elle la prit en main et commença une série de vas et viens libérateurs pour le jeune homme en face d'elle. Les gémissements du Serpentard la rendirent de nouveau humide, son cœur loupait des battements à chaque râles de son partenaire, elle désirait lui donnait autant de plaisir que lui avait pu le faire.

Toujours à califourchon sur le jeune homme, Hermione positionna son intimité sur celle de son acolyte, elle effleura progressivement le pénis du blond qui ne manqua pas de gémir à ce contact. Il était temps que les choses évoluent, la Gryffondor prit le sexe de Malefoy et le positionna à l'entrée de son propre sexe. En un coup de rein, le blond pénétra en elle, la jeune femme se sentait électrisée. Elle prit les mains de son partenaire pour les guider jusqu'à ses seins, Malefoy ne se fit pas prier pour les malaxer délicieusement. Elle sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus, le blond lui semblait être au bord de la jouissance cependant il attendit que la jeune femme libère tous ses sens avant d'en faire autant.

La respiration d'Hermione devint saccadée, ses yeux se fermèrent contre son gré et elle gémit comme jamais elle n'avait gémi.

oOo

Drago sentait que Granger allait jouir une seconde fois et l'entendre poussait son ultime gémissement le poussa aux portes de la jouissance. Il se déversa en elle tout en continuant de lui caresser la poitrine. Il dessina ensuite, avec l'aide de ses doigts, les courbes de la jeune femme, elle était vraiment belle. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu un jour la voir sous un autre jour.

Il releva délicatement la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, l'eau coulant toujours au dessus de leurs têtes. Le Serpentard dirigea sa bouche dans le cou de sa partenaire et entreprit d'y déposer de petits baisers. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de contentement à ce contact. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes. Ils mirent un certains temps avant de mettre fin à leur étreinte, leur rapprochement était doux, tendre presque amoureux.

Le jeune blond planta son regard gris dans celui d'Hermione, il restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune femme ne prenne enfin la parole.

« Je..je vais rentrer, tout le monde pense que je suis à la bibliothèque…

-D'accord, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Drago sur un ton presque suppliant.

-Non non, ne te dérange pas, je peux rentrer seule.

-Très bien . » Répondit-il déçu.

La Gryffondor était sur le pas de la porte des vestiaires quand soudain elle se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

« Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton prochain entraînement… quand-est-ce ?

-Vendredi prochain, à la même heure. » rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, dans ce cas on se voit vendredi prochain. » Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière très excitante.

Drago était sur le point de répondre mais Granger était déjà partie claquant la porte des vestiaires au passage. Il n'avait qu'une hâte dorénavant : finir le prochain entraînement de Quidditch.


End file.
